


♡ you smell delicious ♡

by chewdough



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Crushes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Getting Together, Just a bunch of drabbles, Love, M/M, Scents & Smells, and stuff, im not sure if its fluff so ill just add both tags, not that fluffy fluff, other relationship tags to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewdough/pseuds/chewdough
Summary: Soulmate AUs where your soulmate smells like your favorite food.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 46
Kudos: 217





	1. milk bread x agedashi tofu

**Author's Note:**

> I made this soulmate au up so here is some info:
> 
> Everyone is scentless when they are born. The smells will usually develop during puberty, although there are some early or late bloomers.
> 
> Scents change depending on their current favorite foods. Even if the person doesn’t exactly know what it is, their subconscious does.
> 
> There are scent blockers in the form of patches, pills, or masking perfume/cologne because some foods smell distracting (or just bad), y’know? They’re optional unless necessary, like if someone can’t stand it.
> 
> That’s all I think! I’ll add other info in later chapters if there are any, but I don’t think so. Enjoy!

“This milk bread is so good~” Oikawa said, voice muffled as he munched on the soft texture of the bread. “Have some, Iwa-chan!”

The brunette handed Iwaizumi the paper bag where the rest of the bread rested at the bottom.

“Don’t you get tired of it, Shittykawa?” the ace asked, reluctantly reaching for the bread inside and taking a bite. 

“Mean, Iwa-chan! But nope, never will,” Oikawa replied, laughing. “Plus, it reminds me of when we first found out we were soulmates!”

Iwaizumi’s irked expression subsided a bit, a smile tugging on the side of his lips as he recalled back to the time when they were in Junior High. 

**Flashback**

Iwaizumi was waiting in front of the setter’s house so they could walk to school together, arms crossed. Eventually, Oikawa walked out of the house, saying goodbye to his parents as he hopped to his best friend. The smell of agedashi tofu floated behind the brunette from the house, and the spiker could feel his mouth water slightly. It was his favourite dish, and he was about to ask the setter if he could come over, in case they had leftovers, when Oikawa blurted out:

“Iwa-chan! Did you buy me milk bread?”

Iwaizumi blinked and with an annoyed expression replied, “Huh? No.”

“Don’t lie, I can smell it though! Are you hiding it from me?” the setter asked, now walking around the spiker, trying to find the source of the smell. “Where is it?”

“I didn’t buy you any bread,” Iwaizumi repeated, although he could smell the light scent of milk bread. “Maybe you stuffed it in your pocket or something.”

“No way, it’s way too precious for that,” Oikawa defended, but still checking his pockets. “See? No milk bread.”

“Then maybe someone just bought it and passed us.”

“But the smell’s still here!”

“We can just buy it in front of school then.”

“Fine~”

The two chattered and bickered happily, occasionally leaning onto each other or bumping a fist to the other. Iwaizumi sniffed the air at one point, smelling the agedashi tofu that lingered on the setter’s clothes. It reminded him that he wanted to ask Oikawa if he could go to the setter's house. There was also still a hint of milk bread in the air, which confused the spiker, who decided to just ignore it.

“Crappykawa, can I go over to your house after school?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Yeah, Iwa-chan!” the setter responded positively. “I just got new video games, and one of them’s about volleyball.”

“And agedashi tofu?” the spiker said hopefully.

“I can tell my mom to make it,” Oikawa agreed. “Haven’t eaten it in a while.” 

Iwaizumi tilted his head and turned to the setter. “Didn’t you have them this morning? I can smell it on your clothes.”

“I didn’t! I had omurice,” the brunette disproved as they entered the store, heading right at the bread section. “And now I’m going to buy milk bread! Unless you’re going to give me the one you’re hiding.”

“You still think I have milk bread?!”

“I can smell it! Where are you hiding it?”

“I’m not hiding anything, Shittykawa!”

Suddenly a thought dawned to Iwaizumi, a blush blooming on his cheeks and heart rushing. It would make sense and it fitted all the pieces together. Why they smelled like their beloved dishes, and it made the spiker want to facepalm himself for not knowing sooner. They were-

“Soulmates! Iwa-chan, we’re soulmates!” Oikawa yelled, basically announcing the news to everyone in their radius. The setter’s eyes were sparkling and a light blush dusted his cheekbones.

“I- Now your fangirls are going to maul me and take my head,” Iwaizumi mumbled, facing down. When did he catch feelings for the setter, he didn’t know, but he could feel them right then and there, so strong that it was almost palpable. It was probably when they had their little chats about random things, or when they spent time together in general. And now Oikawa proclaimed that they were soulmates, and it made so much sense.

“Don’t be scared Iwa-chan! I’ll protect you,” the setter said, throwing his arms around Iwaizumi. “You’re my soulmate after all!”

The spiker spun his head to look at Oikawa with an irritated face and hit him in the shoulder, hard. “I can protect myself, Shittkawa.”

“Rude, Iwa-chan!” the setter whined, but smiled when the spiker returned the hug. “I liked you before already, by the way. Wanna go out?”

“Do I even have another choice?”

And with that, they went on a first date on the next day that consisted of eating milk bread, tofu, chattering, tirades about aliens from Oikawa, and warm cuddles.

**End of Flashback**

“Hey, hello? Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said, waving his hands in front of the spiker’s face.

“Huh? What?” Iwaizumi asked, blinking several times.

“You were having a flashback, I think. Didn’t know you could do that in real life.”

“Shut up, Shittykawa.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan, mean!”

They were now sitting on a bench in the park, the sun shining on the green grass with children running around, adults watching them, and pigeons. Oikawa was clung to the spiker’s arm, watching him with big eyes, still chewing on the bread. The smell of agedashi tofu was mild, but Iwaizumi could smell it along with the milk bread. It made him remember the fact that they were soulmates, and that they were meant to be with each other, even if the smells didn’t complement each other too well. He felt his heart flutter and let his lips relax into a smile.

“I guess milk bread was the start of our relationship,” Iwaizumi said softly, pecking the setter’s forehead.

“That’s why you should love milk break,” Oikawa giggled and kissed the other on the lips lightly so that they didn’t get glares from angry parents. “I love you, Iwa-chan.”

The couple sat there for a while, watching as the sun set into the mountains, colors of blue, orange, and pink in the sky that soon began to darken. Iwaizumi leaned his head onto the setter’s fluffy hair.

“I love you too, Oikawa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more short drabbles to come to overcome my writer's block... if i can. I already have some ideas, just gotta write it up :)


	2. soda gari gari kun x strawberry shortcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im whipped for tsukkinoya, so here it is!

It was after volleyball practice when Tsukishima heard Tanaka and Nishinoya talking in the clubroom. Usually, he and Yamaguchi would leave together before anyone else, but the latter was sick with a fever, so Tsukishima decided to hang a little longer in the room to cool down, exhausted. What he didn’t expect was the second year duo talking not-so-quietly about their soulmate scents.

“Bro, do you smell that bad?” Tanaka asked, being the first one to launch into the topic of scents. “When’re you gonna stop taking the pill? Isn’t it kinda dangerous?”

That was the first time the blond middle blocker realized that he never smelled anything on Nishinoya. Tsukishima’s own scent was quite mild, and people wouldn’t usually notice unless they were pretty close, so he must’ve assumed that the libero was the same. That didn’t seem to be the case though, and the blond’s nosy side told him to keep listening.

“I don’t know man,” the libero sighed overdramatically. “It’s just way too sweet!”

“That isn’t bad!” Tanaka exclaimed. “At least you don’t smell like tuna or something.”

“No, no it’s not that it’s bad,” Nishinoya said, shaking his head. 

“Then what is it? Is it not manly enough?”

“I don’t care about that, Ryuu,” the libero said, then took a deep breath. “It’s just that someone always assumes that I brought cake or something!”

“But many people like cake, so it wouldn't be surprising if you tell them that it’s your soul scent,” Tanaka said, eyebrows furrowed. “Plus, shouldn’t they know after a while?”

“Yeah, they should know,” Nishinoya replied, “but the problem is how strong my scent is these days!”

“Tell me about it,” Tanaka urged. “The last time you didn’t cover up your scent, it was pretty mild.”

“It was, but right now it’s really strong. Even Gramps thought that I bought cake and his nose sucks!” the libero complained. “And then he gave me this look like it was _my_ fault I smell like this!”

The wing spiker guffawed but when he noticed Nishinoya glaring at him, his face returned to a more serious one. A business face, some people would say, and Tsukishima almost snorted because it was Tanaka, but he managed to stop and keep eavesdropping while he pretended to pack his things up, even though he was done a long time ago.

“Maybe it’s a cute girl then!” Tanaka snapped his fingers. “Or guy, but you know what I mean!”

Nishinoya’s eyes widened and he grinned. “I didn’t think of that! Maybe I should go on a soulmate hunt tomorrow!”

“Yeah, go get it Noya!”

The two did a secret handshake that ended with a thumbs up and Tsukishima snickered, gaining the attention of the duo. 

“Hey Tsukishima, why are you laughing?!” Nishinoya yelled, surprisingly looking sort of embarrassed. “And since when were you there?”

“Just because someone likes sweets doesn’t mean they’re cute, Nishinoya-san,” the blond explained, covering half of his mouth with his hand. “And I’ve been here long enough.”

Tanaka pointed an accusatory finger towards Tsukishima. “So you were eavesdropping on your senpais!”

“I just happened to overhear,” the blond corrected, already heading to the door. 

“We won’t let you off next time, Tsukishima!” the libero said. “This is a warning from your senpai!”

“What he said!” Tanaka followed. “And get ready to see Noya’s soulmate tomorrow!”

The blond didn’t reply, something bubbling in his chest slightly, but he just brushed it off. He closed the clubroom door with a click and headed home.

* * *

The next day, the gym doors slammed open, revealing the two second years from the night before. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and was about to go back to his own business when the scent of his favorite food hit him: strawberry shortcake. Then he realized that he also had a sweet tooth, and he really should have the day before.

“Everyone keeps asking if I have cake!” Nishinoya whined, slumping onto the ground. “And no one smells like Soda Gari Gari Kun!”

“Maybe they’re absent today,” Tanaka consoled, patting the libero’s shoulder. “Or maybe they’re not in this school.”

The libero gave his best friend an eye roll before he smiled and jumped up. “Whatever, who cares? let’s get to practice!”

“Nishinoya-san, you bought cake for us?!” Hinata bounced to his senpai, who for the first time gave the orange head a disappointed look. Tsukishima would’ve found it satisfying if he didn’t notice a sweet fizzy scent, radiating from himself. Like that soda popsicle Nishinoya loved so much. His heart was beating hard and he glared at Yamaguchi who was giggling.

“Yes, Shouyou, strawberry shortcake,” the libero said sarcastically in defeat.

“Woah! Really?”

All of the sudden, Yamaguchi chirped something that made Tsukishima stare at him so intensely that if it did physical damage, he’d be dead. “Tsukki likes strawberry shortcake!”

To the other members of the club, the pinch server might seem innocent, simply informing his teammates because he didn’t understand sarcasm, but Tsukishima knew that Yamaguchi hung out with him so much that he’d know. The pinch server even had a sly glint in his eye.

“Oh, really?” the libero asked before walking to the blond, quickly closing the space between them and grabbing Tsukishima’s wrist. Then the libero took a small whiff and his eyes widened. He seemed dumbstruck.

“We’re… soulmates,” the blond said, although it seemed more like a question.

“Uwah, are you guys soulmates?” Hinata interjected with an amazed look on his face. “That’s really cool!”

“Thanks Shouyou,” Nishinoya finally said something and looked up at Tsukishima with a smile. It was such a sharp, yet affectionate look that the blond couldn’t stop his heart from picking up its pace.

“This is the best case scenario!” Tanaka whistled. “Yesterday he was gushing about you, Tsukishima! It was really annoying!”

“Hey, don’t expose me, Ryuu!” the libero retaliated playfully before turning to Tsukishima. “Let’s go on a date tomorrow?”

“Why not today?” the blond challenged back, even though he knew full well why.

“Practice, dumbass. I need extra practice too!”

“I’m not sure if I’m the one you should be calling me that,” Tsukishima snickered. “And if that’s the case, stop talking and practice, Noya-san.”

“Make me!” Nishinoya yelled, actually annoyed and not at all flirtatiously, but the blond didn’t mind.

Tsukishima simply seized the opportunity to place his lips on the libero’s to shut him up, Nishinoya freezing for a second before kissing back. And Tanaka was right for once.

This was the best outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think im writing kagehina next bc i have an idea :> we'll see


	3. tamago kake gohan x milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is some kagehina C: (ha, i hope this smiley face makes you uncomfortable)

It was back in junior high when Hinata’s scent first appeared. There were a lot of foods he expected to smell like, maybe something savoury like ramen, or sweet like cotton candy. What he wasn’t expecting though was _milk_. 

Milk wasn’t bad, per se, and it helped you grow taller, but who actually had milk as their favorite food? There were so many more drink and food selections that had combinations of milk that tasted way better, so why choose plain old milk?

It didn’t help that his friends unintentionally made him insecure about his scent.

“Shouyou, you know what you smell like?” Izumi asked as they were seated on the stairs.

“Hm? Milk, what else?” Hinata questioned back, taking a sip of his drink.

“You smell like a baby,” the other boy said matter-of-factly before waving at Hinata when his mom’s car pulled up.

And it stuck to him to this day as a highschool student still on scent blocking pills in fear of being told that he smelled like a baby again. Maybe it was also fused with the fact that he looked younger than boys his age too, mistaken as a junior high student, or even an elementary schooler. Not to mention that he was kind of short.

When people asked why he took the pills, he’d just say that his soulmate had a thing for gross foods. Hinata was glad that he probably wasn’t the only one bombarded by questions when he found out that Kageyama also wore scent blocking patches. The orange head didn’t realize it at first, too absorbed into their rivalry, but once they were let into the volleyball team and got closer, he found out that the setter was wearing scent patches. At first he just thought that Kageyama was either abnormal and scentless or a very late bloomer. He even considered that the setter’s soulmate might have died, but Hinata saw the patches before he could ask him about them and decided not to ask. Who knew what Kageyama could do to you?

Around that time, Hinata also noticed the setter’s obsession with milk. Everyday, Kageyama would make his way to the vending machine to get his daily milk. Initially, the orange head assumed that the setter just drank milk as a chore, but he was proven wrong when it was a few days before the setter’s birthday.

On that day, there had been snow, falling lightly onto the ground where all the students could see through the foggy windows, decorating the air. Hinata had run through the halls and jumped into Kageyama’s classroom. He wasn’t sure what to give the setter for his birthday, and the others were calling dibs on giving him a volleyball (didn’t work) and Hinata wanted to be original. 

“Kageyama!” the orange head yelled as he slammed his hands on the desk. “What do you like?”

“Why are you asking?” the setter asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

“Just answer me, Bakayama!”

Kageyama gave him a vexed look and thought for a bit before answering, “Volleyball and milk.”

“You actually like milk?” Hinata questioned, mouth agape. “Like, like-like?”

“Yeah, dumbass, why?” the setter growled, and before the orange head could answer, the bell had rung.

“Nothing!” Hinata ended and speedily ran to his next class, which resulted in him getting scolded by his teacher.

However, the only thing that was on Hinata’s mind that day was the newly unveiled fact about Kageyama that was extremely obvious in hindsight. The orange head thought of the times where the setter had bought extra milk, or would walk all the way from across the halls to go to the vending machine to get some. Hinata felt a weird stir in his stomach, and the thought that the setter might be his soulmate excited him. It might explain why the Kageyama wore scent patches too, since the orange head’s favorite food was basically raw eggs and rice.

At practice, Hinata began to notice the setter more. Not that he didn’t pay attention to Kageyama before, it was just more enhanced. Everywhere he looked, the setter would be there. It was like his eyes were drawn to him or controlled by some supernatural being that cursed him to look at the setter. It was then that Hinata wondered if he had been suppressing the strange emotions he had been feeling for Kageyama. The orange head knew of the feeling. He had it once back in elementary school, but he hadn’t really cared about it back then. It was a crush, and it made Hinata hope that the setter was actually his soulmate. It wasn’t an absolute taboo that some people ended up with people who weren’t their soulmates, and Hinata didn’t think negatively of it, but it would’ve been a nice bonus. 

With this, the orange head decided to test his mostly-supported theory of Kageyama being his soulmate. Not that Hinata was going to stop liking the setter if he wasn’t, but there was a lot of evidence that the setter was his soulmate, and he wasn’t going to let that chance slip away!

It was a day before the setter’s birthday, the snowflakes gliding in the wind and the soft snow deep and thick when Hinata dragged Kageyama outside right before practice, the snow landing on their heads. Their exams were over, so the orange head’s brain now fully was determined to find the answer to his theory and not on the difficult tests he almost flunked.

“Why are you pulling me, dumbass!” Kageyama shouted, cheeks and nose tinted pink from the cold (and maybe more). “We’re going to catch a cold.”

“Idiots don’t catch colds!” Hinata replied, accidentally insulting himself in the process. It wasn’t like he knew what it meant anyways, but it managed to convince the setter to plant his feet in front of the orang head. “I just have a question to ask!”

“What is it?” the setter asked, crossing his arms.

“What do you smell like?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama hesitated for a moment. “I don’t smell good.”

“That doesn’t answer my question! Do you smell like fermented beans or something?” The orange head scrunched his nose at the thought of the alluded scent. 

“No…” the setter paused. “I smell like raw eggs… and rice?”

“Tamago kake gohan?” Hinata suggested expectantly, a smile making its way to his lips as his body warmed up a bit.

“I guess,” Kageyama mumbled. “Why?”

The orange head blinked and his face grew hot. He hadn’t thought about a confession yet, so he decided to just go along with it. “Uh… we’re soulmates! I think!”

“What do you mean you think?” the setter frowned. 

“Let me explain!” Hinata yelled frantically. “I smell like milk, and you smell like tamago kake gohan!”

“You like tamago kake gohan?” Kageyama queried. 

“Yeah! It’s my favorite food, Bakayama!”

Then they both stood there awkwardly, staring at one another. Both of their faces were bright red and Hinata could hear his heart thumping in his ears, loud and proud.

“Do we go out now?” the setter muttered shyly. It shocked Hinata that he could actually be cute. 

“Only if you like me,” the orange head squeaked, realizing that his voice also wasn’t at its normal volume.

“I do,” Kageyama answered before being bold and taking his newly revealed soulmate’s hand in his. “This isn’t a prank right?”

“Of course not!” Hinata said boisterously. “That’s really mean, especially when it’s your birthday tomorrow!”

“Thanks,” the setter said, a soft smile on his lips and Hinata felt like he was going to explode. Who knew Kageyama could look not terrifying when he smiled?

“I- Can I kiss you then?” Hinata asked timidly. He never kissed anyone but it would’ve been nice to have his first one with Kageyama.

The setter nodded, cupping the orange head’s cheeks in his hands before leaning in to press his lips against the other’s. Kageyama’s lips were slightly chapped because of the cold, and Hinata’s probably were too, but were otherwise soft. The orange head experimented by moving his lips and the setter went on with the flow until they both pulled away, panting softly. 

“That was good,” Hinata concluded with a bright grin. “Let’s do it more next time!”

“Boyfriends have to anyway,” Kageyama said flatly.

“Boyfriends?!”

“We aren't boyfriends?”

“No! We are! I’m just surprised!”

“Oh”

“Let’s go to practice now!” Hinata said and his soulmate a quick peck on the lips before linking their arms together and soon they were in the gym, amplifying their freak quick even more passionately, which was something to say. All while the orange head thought that maybe he didn’t dislike his scent that much. It was a reminder of his soulmate, after all.

The next day, on Kageyama’s birthday, Hinata proudly showed off his milky scent and his new boyfriend, who received a big jug of milk as a present, to the team.

Bonus:

Even though Hinata wanted to be original by getting something non-related to volleyball for his boyfriend, he wasn’t. While half of the team got volleyballs or something related to it for the setter, the other half of the team had also gotten him all types of milk. Nevertheless, that made Kageyama happy and that was all that mattered to Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought he liked milk the most, but I searched it up and pork curry with an egg on top was his favorite lol… but idc because I like this plot :> Maybe another time.
> 
> ps. im not sure if tamago kake gohan smells like raw eggs, but for plot purposes i guess it has to at least a bit, bc a lotta ppl dont like the smell of them, so yeah!!


	4. shoyu ramen x mapo tofu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really short lol that's all.

“Daichi,” Suga hummed from the couch he was lying on, watching his phone. “Sometimes I don’t want to be your soulmate.”

Daichi, who had just walked back into his own home, hadn’t expected to be greeted by his boyfriend since highschool like that when he had just arrived all tired from work. He looked at his grey haired boyfriend and blinked a couple of times as he hung his coat on the rack. 

“What?”

“I don’t want to be your soulmate,” Suga repeated, sitting up and putting his phone down beside him. “Sometimes.”

The way the setter’s intense stare settled on Daichi’s face made the latter shudder slightly, anxious. Did he do something wrong? Why would Suga just say that out of nowhere? Daichi thought back to the past few days where he had spent time with his boyfriend. 

The dark haired man started by recollecting his memories from three days ago.

On that day, Daichi had also just arrived home, but instead of seeing his boyfriend, who’s job usually ended earlier than his, he found an empty apartment. He was feeling incredibly hungry, having not eaten lunch because of an emergency meeting. In addition to that, Daichi had already had a big appetite, so his stomach had been rumbling every hour or so, telling him to eat some food already.

However, when Daichi checked the fridge, there had been nothing, only random condiments and some raw vegetables that he wasn’t in the mood to be eating. He needed something energizing, sweet even. 

And the only place he could think of was Suga’s secret stash of cookies. There were all types of cookies; chocolate chip cookies, snickerdoodles, sugar cookies, and other cookies, all in one jar, kept in a place where the grey haired man thought was hidden perfectly: in his own closet.

And the way Daichi had found it was a complete accident. He had been trying to find his favorite hoodie that Suga had probably stolen, shoving his hands in every crevice of the closet to find it. Then he felt something hard touch his fingers and he pulled the object out to see a clear jar filled with cookies. He thought of asking Suga why he kept cookies in the closet but promptly forgot when he found his hoodie behind it.

Back to three days ago.

Daichi knew there was a reason that Suga kept it from him; to eat them all himself, but the dark haired man’s cravings were getting stronger by minute, and he needed something to eat to satisfy himself. His body was already a step ahead, feet walking him to the closet and hands opening its door to fetch the jar. Daichi lifted up its lid and stuffed a chocolate chip cookie past his lips, groaning in delight as he chewed on them. After around half an hour later, he put the jar back in its original place, disposed of all the evidence, and went to sit on the couch, pretty content. Soon, Suga came back with groceries, and Daichi offered to help him cook as a guilty conscience since he didn’t want to confide the grey haired man about what he did. Ever.

Until now.

“Wait, Koushi!” Daichi said, eyes closed as he fell onto his knees, hands clasped together. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eat your cookies! I was just really hungry, don’t break up with me over this please!”

The grey haired man gave him a puzzled look, tilting his head to the side. “What? I was just going to say that you smell too good and it makes me hungry all the time. I wasn’t going to break up with you!”

“I’m sor- wait what?” Daichi opened his eyes. “Oh, that makes sense.”

Suga then stood up and strided over to Daichi, kneeling down to throw his hands around the dark haired man’s neck before staring right at him with a crazed look in his eyes. “But what did you say again?”

“Haha, I might have… eaten your cookies,” Daichi chuckled nervously, subconsciously pulling back from the hold.

“Those were for Hinata!” Suga said finally after a long pause, throwing his hands up in an exasperated manner. “Do you know how hard it is to get those cookies?! I had to wake up at four to get them last week because they’re so far! And even then, I had to wait in line for an hour!”

“Sorry, Koushi,” the dark haired man said apologetically to his boyfriend, who had crossed arms and a pout on his face. “How can I make it up to you?”

Suga thought for a moment and grinned, leaning close to his boyfriend’s ear before whispering, “Help me make some super spicy mapo tofu.”

“That’s all?” Daichi laughed, softly pushing his boyfriend back before planting a kiss on his cheek. “I can do that.”

“No, you have to go buy a new jar too,” Suga said firmly. Daichi sighed and simply nodded and the grey haired man gave him a punch to the shoulder. “C’mon it’s not that far! Four isn’t that early!”

“Fine, tomorrow then,” the dark haired man said. “But that was scary, Suga.”

“What was?”

“You said that you didn’t want to be my soulmate!”

“That was for shock factor,” Suga shrugged, patting his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Guess was a bit too much.”

“Seriously?!” 

“Sorry, Dai.”

The grey haired man then placed both hands on Daichi’s cheeks and pecked his lips with his own before continuing all over the dark haired man’s face, and when Suga was done, he pulled away with a smile. “Better now?”

Daichi’s own lips curved up and he nodded. “Yeah. I love you, Koushi.”

“I love you too,” Suga chirped back, standing up and reaching his hand out. “Now get up, let’s go make my mapo tofu, yeah?”

The dark haired man took his boyfriends hand and pulled himself up. “Yeah, let’s make some great mapo tofu.”

And then they set out to the kitchen to make the world’s best mapo tofu, according to Suga, and ate them together happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't know how to end it so i ended it like a fairy tale oops


	5. tonkotsu ramen x gari gari kun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love noya too much and that's why we have another nishinoya story ::::: 
> 
> New info:  
> Soulmates usually develop their scents around/at the same time. That's it lol.

Asahi had a crush on Nishinoya.

He didn’t know when it exactly came to be. Maybe it was after he heard that the libero wouldn't play in the team because he didn't join, or when they had little conversations after practice where Nishinoya would speak vehemently about something of his interest with a bright expression on his face, coupled with the spark in his eyes (it was adorable). Maybe it was the fact that they were both scentless at the moment, which was quite odd considering their ages, but the ace doubted that because, have you seen Nishinoya?

However, they were all maybe’s, and the only thing Asahi knew for sure was that he liked Nishinoya.

“Asahi-san!” the object of his thoughts yelled thunderously, voice echoing all over the gym. 

Before Asahi could even react, the libero had already thrown himself onto the ace, causing them both to tilt back slightly until Asahi strengthened his feet’s hold on the ground for balance.

“Nishinoya!” came a yell from Daichi. “Get back here!”

Asahi’s eyes snapped to the direction of the captain, only to see the fallen volleyball cart and volleyballs everywhere.

“I accidentally knocked them down while doing rolling thunder,” the libero quickly explained to the ace. “Save me, ‘sahi-san!”

And who was Asahi to object?

“Hey, Asahi, what are you doing?” Daichi shouted as the ace started backing up, picking up his pace as he got to the entrance of the pace. “Are you taking Nishinoya?! No, come back!”

The libero guffawed as he was hauled away, waving enthusiastically at the captain, whose face was red and looked like it could explode any second. Asahi did not want to deal with an angry Daichi, but he had already chosen the path to help Nishinoya and he was going to have to face his consequences. He didn’t regret it though, the libero’s laugh and touches sending butterflies down into his stomach. It was kind of pathetic, the effect Nishinoya had on him, but he loved it anyway.

After turning and rushing behind a corner of the building, Asahi released Nishinoya from his hold, the latter hopping onto the ground with a big grin on his face.

“I can’t believe you did that!” Nishinoya laughed as he patted the ace’s shoulder. “Daichi-san’s gonna have your neck when you go back!”

Asahi shivered at the thought and shrugged. “I’m kind of regretting it.”

“Do you really?” the libero asked, sharp eyes staring right into the ace’s with a mischievous glint.

Asahi felt heat rising up into his cheeks and shook his head as he conceded, “No, not really.”

“Alright then! Let’s start club domination then! Starting with our ol’ captain, Daichi-san!” Nishinoya announced with excitement. “You’re in right?”

“Wait, what?” 

“Club domination!”

“Why?!”

“Why not?!”

Asahi stood there, not knowing what to say until Nishinoya simply chuckled, “Just kidding! Unless you want to of course!”

“No thanks,” the ace replied back, smiling at the other. “How long are we going to stay here?”

“Until Daichi-san or someone finds us,” the libero paused for a moment before continuing, “or until you tell me that you like me… right?”

“Good idea, and yeah,” Asahi said absentmindedly while the smell of tonkotsu ramen filled the air before realizing what he just said. “Wait a minute-”

“I like you too, Asahi-san!” Nishinoya grinned brightly as he stepped closer to the ace. “Please go out with me!

Asahi scratched his nape, looking down back at the libero, who had passion filled eyes. “I- of course, yes. Um, yeah.” He looked to the side just a bit to avoid the other’s gaze, ashamed of his shaky response.

Nishinoya blinked before placing both hands beside Asahi’s cheeks and forcing them both to make eye contact. “Asahi-san! Look at me and actually say that you’ll go out with me! Or I’ll assume that you’re not!” He then let go and crossed his arms, waiting for the next answer.

With that, the ace swiftly nodded, about to give the exact reply, only to be interrupted by the one and only Suga.

“Ha! Asahi, Nishinoya! Shouldn’t have sneaked in tonkotsu ramen while hiding! I have a pretty keen sense of smell, y’know!”

“Huh? But we didn’t,” Nishinoya said truthfully, turning his head to face the vice captain with a puzzled look. “We’re too busy confessing to each other.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Suga nodded in understanding before sniffing the air, not at all questioning the reasoning, “but you can’t hide your Gari Gari Kun from me, Nishinoya! Hand them to me as compensation!”

“But Suga-san, we didn’t go out at all!” the libero exclaimed. “And even if I had it, I wouldn’t give it to you!”

“You should have stayed to help us clean up then! Now hand over the popsicle!”

“We really didn’t go out of the school!” Nishinoya said indignantly, whipping his head so he could face Asahi. “Tell him Asahi-san!”

“He’s your accomplice, how can I trust him anymore,” Suga sighed, feigning disappointment as he waited for an explanation.

“We really didn’t!” the ace supported, throwing his arms up and making gestures to go along with his story. “I was just standing here, and then Nishinoya said, ‘you like me, right?’, so I said yes! And now I have to tell him that I’ll date him properly or he won’t date me, so can you give me just a second and then we can talk about the mysterious ramen and Gari-” Then it clicked. “Oh.”

“What he said, and Asahi-san,” Nishinoya said, waving his arms in front of Asahi's face. “You ‘kay?”

“N-nishinoya, I’ll go out with you,” he managed to stutter out. “As your… soulmate.”

Suga’s eyes widened in realization, moving to Asahi and then to Nishinoya before a thrilled smile appeared onto his face. “Congrats! Come back to the gym when you guys are finished, but be quick!”

“Oi, wait Suga-san-” Nishinoya began, but the setter had already jogged back to the gym, definitely going to tell the rest of the team what he had just found out.

The remaining two stared at each other, unblinking. Nishinoya’s usually intense eyes were wavering slightly, in awe. Asahi tried to open his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. All he could hear was the sound of his heart pulsating out of both joy and anxiety. What if Nishinoya didn’t want to be his soulmate and just liked him temporarily? What if Nishinoya had planned to break him up after graduation, only dating him for experience? What if-

“Asahi-san!” Nishinoya barked, punching the ace in the stomach and eliciting a grunt. “I can practically hear your negative thoughts! Stop!”

“But we’re soulmates,” Asahi replied tentatively, rubbing the spot where he was punched. “And maybe you don’t want that…”

“Asahi-san,” the libero frowned. “I literally just told you I liked you.”

“Still.”

“Oh my god, Asahi-san!” Nishinoya huffed in disbelief. “Fine! Then I’ll just do this the hard way!”

“The hard way, wha-” But before he could say anything, Asahi was met by a kiss on his… chin. “Nishinoya?”

The libero, who had been on his tippy toes, groaned as he planted his feet back onto the floor in dissatisfaction. “This is not fair, I can’t even shut you up by kissing you.”

“Nishinoya,” Asahi said softly, heart swelling at the thought of the aforementioned boy trying to kiss him. His worries lessened to almost none, overpowered by the feeling of being enamored with Nishinoya’s failed attempt. “It’s fine.”

“Still not fair, you’re too- umph.” With that, Nishinoya was cut off by Asahi’s lips on his, moving slowly against his, and the libero reciprocated with just as much zest once he got over the initial shock. 

It went on for a while and Nishinoya was the first one to pull away, face flushed and panting, and Asahi was sure he had a similar expression on his face. 

“Stealing my tactics huh,” Nishinoya teased before leaning forward into the arms of the ace. “You smell good.”

“You’re only saying that because I smell like Gari Gari Kun,” Asahi chuckled, circling his palms on the libero’s back caringly. 

“I mean, that’s your smell now,” Nishinoya said against his chest, voice muffled. “I smell good to you too, right?”

“Yeah,” Asahi smiled in content. Then he pulled back a bit and cupped the libero’s face in his hands before placing a kiss on his forehead. 

“Man, you’re such a sap.”

“Only for you.”

“Ugh, get away from me!” Nishinoya laughed, a hint of a blush on his face, and pushed Asahi away, making his way back to the gym. “Now let’s help everyone clean up!”

“Wait for me,” Asahi called back, jogging to catch up, which didn’t take too long considering his longer legs.

The libero grinned at him once they were beside each other, adoration in his eyes, and linked their arms together. Asahi smiled in return before pecking him on the cheek, earning a light chortle.

“Your goatee kinda tickles.” 

“Sorry?”

“Don’t be! I like it.” Nishinoya then moved back and jumped onto the ace’s back, and once his lips were right beside Asahi’s ears, he loudly whispered, “I like you. Every part of you.”

Asahi nodded, pink blooming on his cheeks. “I like every part of you too.”

Well, this was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if the height thing is accurate lol and im reusing cliches bc im uncreative so yeah lol


	6. nanohana with karashi x yakiniku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listening to stay by blackpink really kinda set the mood and im kinda just in a soft mood rn soooo,,,
> 
> Hhhhh it's not the canon compliant first meeting but have you guys seen ch 331??? Their backstory is so cute and yes,, i got inspired by it.
> 
> legit, bokuaka are so cute and just so _soft_ , so im kinda sad this chap is so short, but i hope u like it!

The first time Akaashi met Bokuto, it was already a shock to his system. Right in the beginning, when he first walked into Fukurodani’s gym to join the volleyball club.

As Akaashi stepped into the gym, he met eyes with the owl-like ace, and he swore he could feel an immediate spark. But that wasn’t what shocked him.

What shocked him was when Bokuto raised his finger up and pointed it straight at Akaashi, and with his whole chest yelled, “YOU’RE MY SOULMATE!”

In front of the whole volleyball team.

Akaashi just stood there, stunned and confused because he didn’t even have a scent yet, and neither did Bokuto at that time. The whole team snickered at the sudden outburst, and while Akaashi kept a poker face, he did have an odd feeling resting in his stomach, so he asked the ace how he knew.

And with the biggest, most genuine smile Akaashi had ever seen in his entire life, Bokuto replied, “Just trust me, soulmate!”

Akaashi fell right then and there, and he knew he was done for. He had fallen for Bokuto in the split millisecond they interacted, soulmate or not, and it wasn’t going to disappear anytime soon. Or anytime, at that.

They hadn’t gotten together instantly though, having just met, but everything felt natural. Akaashi’s love for the ace increased, and receiving compliments from him made Akaashi feel flutters in his stomach, even if he hid it well on his face. Aside from that, Akaashi would also take notes of Bokuto’s habits and weaknesses. At first it had been unintentional, Bokuto simply shining over everyone else for the setter, but that led to him keeping track of them, from the way he ate to how he reacted to certain words. By the time Akaashi was in his second year, he just _knew_ Bokuto. 

But that didn’t mean that they were soulmates. Not Akaashi knew yet, because he still didn’t have a scent, and neither did Bokuto… right?

Wrong, because in his second year, Akaashi’s scent finally appeared right in the middle of practice, and he smelled just like yakiniku. Bokuto’s scent also came to be, and although much it was much fainter, it was still clearly nanohana with karashi. By that time, they had already started dating for a few months and in a stable relationship, so Akaashi walked over to Bokuto and asked him the same question he had asked a year ago.

“How did you know, Bokuto-san?”

The ace simply grinned that massive, bright smile of his that had made Akaashi fall for him in the first place, “I just knew!”

“Can you… elaborate?” the setter tried, hoping for an explanation. And one did he receive.

“You’re just the prettiest person I’ve ever seen!” Bokuto exclaimed tumultuously, the whole team glancing at him for a second before looking away, since they were already used to random outbursts from their captain. “Not just that though! My heart just chose you!" He hesitated for just a moment before adding, "I just knew that you were the right one for me, Akaashi!”

Akaashi could feel his eyes widen, getting teary for some reason, and he looked down to avoid the fond gaze of the ace, speechless. "Bokuto-san..."

“Akaashi Keiji,” Bokuto whispered, bending down slightly and turning his head to the side to look at Akaashi from under him. “I love you.”

It was already an odd phenomenon that Bokuto was saying something so softly, and that was all it took for Akaashi to know how authentic he was being, and how that message was meant for him, and only him.

Only for him.

A single tear slipped down Akaashi's cheek and he sniffled as a bright smile formed, so big that it was rivaling Bokuto's own smile.

“I love you too, Bokuto-san. You’re my soulmate after all.”

That was what they were. Soulmates. 

And Akaashi loved every moment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i remember that akaashi is also weird and that makes me happy


	7. grilled salted mackerel pike x apple pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i expected to be longer but i felt like adding it on would be too much so,, have another short chapter,, featuring our two cat bois!! lets goooo

Kuroo always loved the idea of soulmates. Having a soulmate meant that there was someone out there was meant for him, and him alone. That was what a soulmate was. That was why when his scent first appeared in his first year, Kuroo was elated, exhilarated, and over the moon and on cloud nine. The first person he told about his soulmate aside from his parents was, of course, Kenma, his best friend.

“Hey Kenma!” Kuroo yelled, busting through Kenma’s door. “I’ve got my scent!”

Kenma nodded without looking at him, tapping on his PSP. “What is it?”

“I don’t know, smell it.” Kuroo walked over to his best friend, reaching out his wrist. “It’s pretty sweet smelling, right?”’

“Mhm, probably cake,” Kenma mumbled, tongue sticking out slightly as he pressed the buttons harder. An intense round, probably.

“Yeah, but what cake?”

“I don’t know. I smell strawberry though.”

Kuroo snapped his fingers and grinned when he finally figured it out. “Strawberry shortcake.”

Kenma hummed in agreement and his PSP dinged as he finally cleared his another level of his intense game, and Kuroo just laughed and went to sit there on the bed with him for the rest of the day, all content and happy.

For the next nine months, Kuroo felt confident. He had someone for him, and that someone liked strawberry cheesecake, and it made Kuroo love that smell. Every time he took a whiff, he was reminded that he was fated for someone, and he would cherish them forever, whoever they were.

However, it was also around that time that Kuroo found out that he had a crush on Kenma. Kuroo felt conflicted because Kenma wasn’t his _real_ soulmate, and they weren’t exactly made for each other. He knew that there were many couples that weren’t soulmates, but Kuroo just _knew_ that his soulmate was meant for him, and that they would never leave him. The most he and Kenma could have been in Kuroo’s book was unofficial platonic soulmates, so he just blocked the thought off completely. Kuroo just looked forward to meeting his soulmate, so he kept on counting.

A few months after that, something terrible happened as Kuroo was walking back home with Kenma, and it hit Kuroo like a truck. It made him shake, tremble, stopping abruptly on the sidewalk with his hand gripping hard on the wall to support himself, breathing heavily. Kenma dropped his PSP with eyes wide, realizing what had happened, frantically finding a way to calm his best friend down.

Kuroo’s scent disappeared. He noticed it growing weaker since school ended, but because of how the intensity of scents fluctuated all the time, so he just assumed that it was fine, brushing it off until he noticed that he had reverted to being scentless. And everyone knew what that meant. 

Kuroo didn’t have someone for him anymore. No explanation was needed, that was what was ingrained into everyone’s brain since they were a child. His soulmate was dead.

“K-kenma,” Kuroo gasped, clutching his free hand to his heart as tears flowed down his cheeks. “T-They-”

“Shh, it’s okay Kuro,” Kenma whispered, remaining as calm as he could as he rubbed his best friend’s back gently, trying his best to be comforting. Passersby gave them concerned or pitying looks, but didn’t interfere, simply walking past them.

“B-but-” Kuroo choked on a sob, vision blurry as he gripped harder on the rough cement that scratched his palm until he felt them bleed. “I-I didn’t get to meet them. W-what if I-I could have saved them?”

Kenma, the same Kenma that didn’t particularly like to initiate skinship, embraced him into his arms tenderly, “It’s not your fault, Kuro. We don’t even know where they are, it’s not possible. It could have been because of a sickness. It’s not your fault, you couldn’t have done anything, okay?”

“What if I c-could have? K-kenma-”

Kenma’s grip tightened, shaking his head against Kuroo. “It still wouldn’t be your fault, never will be. It’s okay to feel sad, Kuro.”

“Kitten,” Kuroo began softly as his cries quieted down, releasing his hold from the wall, all bloodied and scraped. “I-I don’t have a soulmate anymore. D-don’t have anyone.” His last words were barely coherent, but with Kenma’s meticulous observance, he obviously caught it.

“Kuro,” he said, voice strong with passion. “Kuro. I’m here. I’m here for you, Kuro.”

Kuroo turned to face Kenma, who had a group of complex emotions in his eyes. The latter’s eyes always showed the most emotions compared to the rest of him, and it was one of the reasons Kuroo loved him so much in the first place. Those pair of eyes, although complex, clearly conveyed to Kuroo the same message; Kenma was there for him.

“I’ll always be there for you, Kuro,” Kenma murmured. “Even if no one is, I will. Please believe me.”

And Kuroo did. Kenma always kept his word.

For the first time in his entire life, Kuroo believed that someone other than his soulmate was meant for him. Kenma was his home, and he knew it with his whole soul that it wouldn’t change. Never will. And it never did.

Because even if no one was there for him, Kenma would.

That was all Kuroo needed.

Nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes everyone, tsukki died :))))))))) dont worry he might be revived soon for another drabble,,, and ill prlly write another one with kenma 'cause apple pie scent seems fun,,, so yeah.
> 
> anyways,, this is might the last one before haikyuu!! ends :,)))) ill go cri now


	8. stir fried vegetables x inarizushi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I will not revive tsukki yet :)

Yaku was pretty confident that he didn’t have a soulmate, scentless and all. It had been a few years since he was the standard ages of developing a scent, now in his second year of college. Everyone in his class had one, and while he was a bit envious, Yaku didn’t particularly hate it. He actually thought it was pretty cool. It meant he didn’t have to conform to any soulmate tradition, because even though it wasn’t uncommon to not be with your soulmate, some people liked to shove their beliefs into other people’s throats and possibly meddle into other people’s businesses and couple them up with their soulmates, even if the relationship hadn’t worked out. Basically, Yaku could date anyone he pleased without being looked down upon by some traditionalists or whatever. 

So he was happy and content, absolutely sure about the assumption (read as: fact) that he didn’t have a soulmate.

Until there was a knock on his door.

It was pouring outside, that day. Hard.

It started only around an hour ago, but it progressed fast. Thunder rattled the ground and the lights occasionally flickered (and they weren’t even _cheap_ lights) as Yaku stayed inside his warm and cozy bed, wrapped into some blankets like a burrito, all snuggled up. It was no surprise he was a little, if not really, pissed that he had to get up and open the door for someone who made their way to his apartment for whatever reason. He even wondered if he should leave it be, but that would have been cruel when the weather was this harsh. Plus, it could have been an emergency.

With that, he made his way to unlock his door and peek his head out to see who was knocking on it. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t have a peephole.

When he finally saw who it was, he blinked and then furrowed his eyebrows in angry concern.

“Lev! Why are you soaking wet in front of my apartment?! And--” Yaku looked down at a half-saturated cardboard box in Lev’s arms, “-what is inside that box?”

“Just let me in first, Yaku-san! I’ll explain!” Lev yelled, voice echoing throughout the halls. If it wasn’t raining, Yaku would definitely get some voice complaints.

“Come in quick. And get some towels to dry yourself,” Yaku complied, opening the door further so Lev could duck in. The latter had been to his apartment enough times to know where they were kept. “You’re going to get sick.”

Lev shook his head as Yaku closed the door. “Not yet, Yaku-san!” Before Yaku could argue with him, Lev put the box down on the table that stood in front of the couch before opening it, revealing a damp kitten. “I found her just before the thunderstorm! Can you get her a towel first?”

Normally, Yaku would have chided Lev for bringing a stray cat to his apartment, but it was understandable in this situation so he simply nodded and did as Lev requested. A minute later, Yaku was out with two towels, one for Lev and a smaller one for the kitten.

“Here,” Yaku said, throwing the bigger towel onto Lev’s head and then kneeling down close to the box to pick the kitten up with the smaller one. “You shouldn’t just pick up a random kitten with your bare hands, you know? What if it scratches you and you get an infection or something?”

“Then I’ll just go to the hospital,” Lev replied instantly with a shrug, drying off his hair. “I know you’d do the same, Yaku-san!”

“How do you know that?”

“Because you’re my Yaku-san!”

Yaku cheeks turned just a tiny bit pink at the ‘my’, “Fine, probably. Why’d you come to my place anyways? If you found her before the thunderstorm, you could have made it back to your place, right?”

“My parents aren’t home today and I don’t know how to take care of a cat,” Lev explained.

“Don’t you like cats?”

“I do! But I never had a pet cat!” Lev hesitated for a moment. “And I’m scared that she might die…”

“It’s fine, I get it, Lev,” Yaku said, softening down his tone as he observed the kitten before placing both the kitten down onto the thick rug beside the table. “From the looks of it, she’ll probably be fine. Doesn’t look that malnourished, to be honest.”

The kitten meowed in something like agreement. 

“Phew,” Lev let out a sigh of relief. “Guess it’s a good thing she’s not that small.”

“Yeah,” Yaku laughed. “Anyways, are you going to keep her or something?”

“About that…”

“What?”

Lev tapped his index fingers together repeatedly. “I was wondering if you could take her in…”

“WHAT?!”

“Then I could visit her everyday, Yaku-san!” 

“I don’t know, Lev,” Yaku frowned. “I think we should take her to a shelter or something.”

“Well, it is up to you,” Lev said, although obviously sulking. “But don’t you want a cat friend that’s tiny like you?” That earned him a kick in the shin. “Ouch! At least think about it, Yaku-san!”

“Fine! I will!” Yaku shouted right as the lights flickered again. “Stupid lights.”

“Yeah!” Lev cried, hoisting Yaku up. “Thanks!”

“Hey, let me down!”

“Only if you cuddle with me!” 

Cuddle sessions with Lev were a prevalent thing to Yaku since who-knew-when, and to his dismay, he liked it a little too much. It was probably because Lev didn’t have a scent either, so Yaku never felt overwhelmed by a certain smell or feel hungry like he did when he hung out with some other people (hung out because no, he didn’t cuddle them). Totally not because he might have had a speckle or more feelings for Lev. Nope. If he did, it was probably because he was a really late bloomer or scentless like him. Maybe. Probably not. Lev was just a comforting presence to him, and it felt like he was home, home as in family, and also home as in his former volleyball team. Yaku might’ve not wanted to admit it, but that was how he felt, and he couldn’t control it, could he?

But that didn’t seem like romance depicted in films. Instead of random shots of zaps that Yaku had been experiencing and the reassuring, familiar feeling, it always seemed like there was some romantic or sexuel tension between the main character and the love interest. It just wasn’t the kind of thing Yaku was experiencing with Lev, and that was why he was puzzled. Befuddled. Lost in his feelings. Then again, maybe it was because he always watched some shitty, overdramatic chick flicks made for teen girls as a guilty pleasure. Who knew?

“Fine! Let me down already!” Yaku yelled, trying to squirm out of Lev’s hold.

“Wait, Yaku-san! I might drop you if you keep moving, and from this height, you might break your legs!”

“I’m not that short, Lev!”

“Just hold on one second!” Lev then moved over to the couch, gently placing Yaku down at his own eye level. “I don’t know why I never said this, but your eyes are really pretty!”

“Stop joking around Lev,” Yaku said, rolling his eyes. Why would he think that when his eyes were so much prettier and much more stunning in comparison?

“I’m not!” 

“Whatever. What’s the kitten doing now?”

Lev whipped his head down to look at the kitten. She was curled up in a ball on the rug peacefully. Not a single disturbance. “She’s sleeping.”

“That’s good then,” Yaku said. “Now come up here already or I’ll go back to sleep in my own blanket pile. It’s getting cold.”

Then the thunder struck, reminding them both of the storm outside.

“I’ll warm you right up!” Lev smiled, climbing up the couch and pulling Yaku into his lap before placing his arms around Yaku’s lower back. Yaku leaned into his hold, burying his own head into the crook Lev’s neck. “Better?”

“Mhm.”

They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes before Lev decided he wanted to lie down, letting Yaku rest his head on his chest. It was serene, tranquil, calm. All of those combined and more couldn’t describe the atmosphere between them. It couldn’t be deterred, not even when Yaku smelled a familiar scent waft into the air. He barely even perceived it until Lev pointed it out.

“Yaku-san, do you smell that?”

“What? We shouldn’t be able to smell anything from outside this apartment,” Yaku mumbled before taking a small whiff. “Wait, I do smell it… stir fried vegetables… from you...” A pause. “Oh, I think we’re soulmates… Aren’t you surprised?”

“Nope,” Lev replied. “Not at all. I always thought that. Didn’t you?”

“Now that I think about it, it makes sense.”

“I thought you knew! That’s why you let me cuddle you!”

“No, I just like it.”

“Then can I tell you something?”

“What is it?”

“You’re my favorite senpai.”

Yaku snorted, “Shouldn’t that be a given if you’re my soulmate?”

“I mean, yes, but no one knows that yet!”

“Even if they don’t know I’m your soulmate, I’m pretty sure everyone knows I’m your favorite senpai.”

“Really?!”

“God, you’re so stupid Lev.”

“Don’t be mean to your soulmate, Yaku-san!”

“Soulmate, huh,” Yaku hummed. “That sounds nice.” 

He heard Lev giggle before taking his hand to kiss it lightly. Yaku smiled and his eyes darted to watch the sleeping kitten that brought them together for this special moment.

It would be cruel to not keep the cat who helped him find his soulmate, wouldn’t it?

“Hey, Yaku-san,” Lev said suddenly.

“What?”

“I’m hungry.”

_So much for the moment being unable to be deterred._

“Shut up, Lev. I was having a moment.”

“Sorry!”

“Just go back to whatever we were doing.”

“Wasn’t planning on doing anything else, soulmate.”

Having a soulmate probably wouldn’t be too bad.

**Bonus:**

“Lev, where did you put the cat leash?!”

“Isn’t it hanging on the coat racket?”

“No! If you don’t find it I swear I’m going to break your shins!”

“For someone who’s so small and cute and smells so good, you’re so scary!”

“Don’t give me backhanded compliments!”

The cat only meowed impatiently as she sat amongst the chaos, waiting for her owners to finally take her on a walk.

“Found it, Mori! It was under her!”

“How did it get there?!”

“No idea!”

And that was basically their routine with the addition of a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lev and yaku walk the cat :))) 'cause why not.


	9. apple pie x tamago kake gohan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kenhina are adorable,,, but this might not be the best. still hope u find it entertaining at least! enjoy

Did Kenma care about soulmates? Not really.

He never once thought about having a soulmate. No one really appealed to him except for his best friend, but that itself was in a platonic sense. Other people were cool and all, but they just didn’t do it for Kenma. And to be perfectly honest, video games were probably his soulmate, and he wouldn’t have minded it in the slightest.

It all changed when he met Hinata Shouyou, his soulmate. As someone who had never been interested in the soulmate thing, he just brushed it off at first when he smelled the scent of apple pie waft into the air, acting normally and dull like he did with everyone else. Shouyou did give him a puzzled look, which confirmed that they were soulmates, but didn’t even question it, striking up a conversation about his passion for volleyball. And it was… interesting, to say the least. Kenma just listened intently until Kuroo caught him and dragged him back. Kenma was surprised when his eyes were drawn back to Shouyou, but just assumed that it was because of the bright orange mess of hair… which had his stomach flutter for some reason. Weird.

Then they met and actually talked, although mostly Shouyou did the talking. They became fast friends, which freaked him out just a bit, but it was fine. Shouyou was fun. Unpredictable. And that was what Kenma liked about him so far, aside from the way he shined when he played, enthusiastic and so happy when he managed to do what he wanted to do. His jump was impressive for his height too… Okay, maybe Kenma did somewhat like him, but as a friend of course. Not because they were soulmates.

The training camp soon came, and to Kenma’s surprise, he had been really happy when he saw Shouyou. A little too happy for Kenma standards.

“Kenma!” Shouyou yelled as he practically hopped to Kenma after the match was over. “I’m so happy to see you again!”

“Ah,” Kenma said, tired. “Hey, Shouyou. I guess I am too...”

And then he was squished into a big hug, and it was honestly kind of gross because of all the sweat, so he wasn’t too sure why he didn’t mind it.

Except he did know.

Maybe.

Okay, Kenma might have… caught feelings. And, according to the other Nekoma members, it was pretty obvious.

“Kenma-san! Why do you treat Hinata so much better than me?” Lev pouted. “Just because he’s your soulmate doesn’t mean I shouldn’t get the same treatment!”

“Lev, you can’t ask that,” Kuroo smirked. “Kitten literally looks at Hinata like he’s the light of his life.”

“Then like half of that?”

Yaku snorted from beside Lev. “Make it a quarter! No, one eighth! Hell, even one out of a hundred! Have you seen how Kenma looks at Hinata, Lev?”

“Exactly,” Kuroo clicked his tongue. “He’s, like, Kenma’s own personal game.”

“You guys are overexaggerating,” Kenma mumbled.

“Not at all,” Yaku and Kuroo chorused, looking at each other with shock. “Did we just say the same thing?”

“Yup!” Lev laughed. “And oh no! Shibayama just fell on his head!”

“Shibayama! HEY, DID YOU SAY THE SAME THING AS ME AGAIN?!”

And with that, the conversation ended with Kai coming in between the two other third years and Lev taking Shibayama with Inuoka to the nurse’s office, while Kenma just sat there with a bright shade of pink from his face.

Kenma really didn’t have a problem with having a crush on Shouyou, though. He enjoyed the time they spent together, how it made him excited whenever they talked or played volleyball together. The thing was, he wasn’t exactly sure how to tell Shouyou about why he didn’t tell him that they were soulmates (somehow Lev didn’t babble it out what Kenma’s favorite food was). There wasn’t any reason, and it would have been kind of weird to just be like, ‘hey I’m your soulmate. I didn’t tell you because I don’t really care lol’ or something like that, because what if Shouyou got offended or hurt? Kenma didn’t want Shouyou to leave him.

Turns out Kenma didn’t have to explain to him.

“Kenma! I really like you!” Hinata announced suddenly while Kenma was busy tapping his PSP. “I like you a lot! I might not be your soulmate and that’s fine! I like you so much! I don’t even know my soulmate, so don’t worry if you feel guilty about making my soulmate sad! Because I’ll still like you!”

“Shouyou...” Kenma began, and he could see the anxiousness in Shouyou’s eyes. “My favorite food is apple pie.”

“EH?! REALLY?!”

“Yes.”

“Does that mean you like me too?!”

“Yeah. Let’s go on a date tomorrow.”

“Yes!” Shouyou whooped. “I knew Kageyama was wrong when he said I was never going to get you!”

Kenma only chuckled along with the sound of his heartbeat, quick and loud.

Their dates were nice. Shouyou would always manage to find the best places to go, and it always ended with a blissful Kenma with butterflies in his stomach… or maybe it was just because it was Shouyou. It just made Kenma happy, and sometimes Kenma would spend a little too long daydreaming about him. And it was impeccable until Shouyou decided to ask Kenma the question that wasn’t supposed to be asked as they both laid on the sofa in Kenma’s home.

“Kenma, why didn’t you tell me at first?”

Kenma flitted his eyes to Shouyou and tilted his head. “Tell you what, Shouyou? I tell you everything.” He hoped it wasn’t about _that_ , dread filling him.

No such luck though.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were my soulmate at first?” Shouyou repeated. “You knew, right?”

“Uh… yes.”

“Then please tell me, Kenma.” Shouyou sounded sad. “I want to know.”

Kenma took a deep breath. “Shouyou… I just really didn’t care about it at the time.” When Shouyou gave him a confused look, he elaborated. “The soulmate stuff… It didn’t really matter if you’re my soulmate… back then…”

“Oh…”

Kenma felt his breath hitch with a gulp. Time to hear what Shouyou had to say.

“Phew! I thought it was because of my hair!”

Kenma blinked. “What? You aren’t angry?”

“Why would I be?” Shouyou laughed. “I didn’t try to tell you either! And your reason isn’t bad! I thought that you thought that already! And I don’t care about soulmate things too much too, Kenma!”

“Then why…?”

“Kageyama said that you probably didn’t tell me because of my orange hair!” Shouyou huffed. “That it was too bright and poofy or something.”

“I like your hair, Shouyou. And I don’t think you should believe Kageyama anymore, no offence to him.”

“Yeah! Stupid Bakayama!” he beamed and proceeded to peck Kenma on the cheek. “I love you, Kenma! Thanks for not saying it was because of my hair, by the way! I told Kageyama that I was going to dye my hair if you actually said it was because of my hair!”

“You were going to dye your hair?”

“Only if you said that it’s because of my hair.”

Kenma smiled and ran his hand through Shouyou’s hair. “I’m glad. I like your hair.” 

“I like it too! You should dye it with me, Kenma!”

“I love you, but no thanks.”

“What if I gave you a million kisses?”

“Hm, maybe.”

“Then I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“Mhm. I’ll be waiting.” After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Kenma spoke up again. “You know, I’m happy you're my soulmate. Otherwise I wouldn’t care about soulmates at all.”

“Me too! I think,” Shouyou said. “I would only think of volleyball.”

“Pfft. True.”

Shouyou hummed and snuggled himself into Kenma’s arms. “I love you so much… soulmate?”

Kenma laughed and nodded. “I love you too, soulmate.”

And he really did love Shouyou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom.


End file.
